


The City

by felilivargas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, but bring a jacket, please go ther, san francisco is very pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felilivargas/pseuds/felilivargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred took Tolys to San Francisco. This is afterwards, closer to the SF end of the Golden Gate Bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City

The cold coastal wind hisses menacingly over the tip of the peninsula. Tall grasses whisper secrets in the wind, their blades bending and licking your feet in the gale. The Golden Gate Bridge spans out before you, the warm sun kissing your numbing cheeks. Behind you sits the hilly city of San Francisco, glittering in the rare clear day, the azure blue winter sky oddly free of fog. And it is here, overlooking the edge of the bay, that Alfred now stands, proud of his land, his people, and all they've gone to accomplish.  
He turns, and soon his heart feels as if the sunlight has kissed it, too. There stands Tolys, his mousey brown hair whipping around in all directions, green eyes squinting out peacefully into the sunny gale. He hugs his jacket closer to him, trying to keep the wind from contacting as much of his skin as possible, but he is happy. Yeah, that's right. Tolys is happy. That's what matters.  
"It's so beautiful..."  
Tolys's accent brings out the richness of the vowels, turning a simple sentence into a symphony that rings wonderfully in the ears. No, you're beautiful, Alfred wants to say, but instead he responds: "Is it?"  
"Yeah..."  
Alfred would like to have you believe the red in his cheeks is from the cold, but by now, well, we both know him. It was a certain warmth, if anything.  
"I really love it here," Tolys continues. "Everything in America is so big and exciting... even the smaller cities have an energized feel. To think you built this-" he motioned to the glittering red Bridge- "out of poverty... It's amazing, Alfred."  
It was most definitely the cold. "I... uh..."  
Tolys moved closer. "I'm so glad I could come here again, Alfred. I'd missed America, and... I missed you."  
"I..." You can't no homo out of this anymore, Alfred. "I missed you too."  
And with that, Tolys brought Alfred's head into a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ... is it obvious how much I hate dialogue?


End file.
